The Sweetest Nightmares
by LiveXLaughXKill
Summary: Everything is perfect for Amy Rose. It all seems so sureal, sometimes hard to believe, especialy when the worst of enemies come for a visit. SonicXAmy. ScourgeXAmy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The sweet and the Vengeful

**Chapter 1: The Sweet and The Vengeful**

Amy's PoV:

It's a nice enough day, wind cooling the hot summer effects. I looked up from my book to see Tails playing catch with Sonic; I smiled at Sonic briefly, and then went back to my book. I was reading of a beautiful girl, kept under lockdown by a tyrant who conquered her whole planet, despite the heroic brother's plight. She is being forced to serve him in complete hatred, but slowly starts to love her crazed master. I think it's touching… in a weird way, I suppose it's true, I've always sort of been a hopeless Romantic.

I glanced up again to the two playing, my eyes shifting to Sonic out of habit; he was looking straight at me! I felt the embarrassed blush of being caught, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, I glanced at tails again then back to my book. I had lost my place, but I didn't mind re-reading the particularly juicy page, reading it made my heart flutter slightly. I finished the chapter, turning the page I thought I heard some yelling, though I wasn't sure. "Amy! Look out!" This time I knew I heard something, Sonic's voice was blaring. I looked up, the ball the two were playing with was whizzing towards my face, directly at me. I gasped, closing my eyes for impact.

Nothing happened for a moment, my eyes clenched tight in anticipation for the blow, but nothing. "You can open your eyes now Ames." Sonic's voice. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me, the ball clenched in his hand. "Sorry for the scare Ames, wasn't really paying attention to the game." He said putting the empty hand behind his head. "Oh, well no worries." I said blushing. "Thanks for catching the ball." I said laughing a little. Then it hit me, my promise of seeing Cheese in town.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll see you later." I said closing my book, standing up. "Leaving Ames?, catch you later." He said turning back to tails. I held in a sigh, I love it when he calls me Ames, It's just our thing. I began walking to meet up with Cream, we're going out for new clothes and something to eat. I glanced back at Sonic, he was looking at me as well. I blushed, turning away abruptly this time, he probably knew I would be looking at him.

I continued on my way to Cream. I made my way to her house her mother greeting me. "Hello dear, Cream is out with Cheese, you can cut around back." She said smiling at me. "Thank you." I said, heading to their backyard. I was greeting with Cream's laughter. "Ready to go Cream?" I asked interrupting her game of tag with Cheese. "Oh, yes." She said, I guess I must've surprised her a little.

Sonics PoV:

"Alright, Sonic, I'll see you later." Amy said softly, standing up. I wonder where she was off to in such a hurry. "Leaving Ames, I'll catch you later." I suppose I was trying to sound like I didn't care. As she was leaving I glanced over to her, she was looking straight at me. She turned away quickly, pry mad to have caught me, then I realized my face my blushing. A moment later I looked to her again, she was at a distance now, but I still couldn't look away. "She sure is something."…That Voice…Him! "Scourge?!" I said caught off guard. "You should close your mouth blue, save the drool." He said, grining.

"What… How?!" I said choking on my next move. "I broke out, simple as that, no pathetic prison can hold the King baby! But now I'm here for your world." He proclaimed. "Well the I guess you'll have to get past me!" I replied. He smirked. "With Ease."


	2. Chapter 2: Dragged Away

**Chapter 2: Dragged Away**

Scourge hit the ground in a full dash towards Sonic, narrowly avoiding, Sonic stood above on a tree branch, glaring down at him. "Come down and fight me!" Scourge yelled up. "I see no reason to waste my time." Sonic mocked. "Fool, there are plenty of reasons, but maybe I'll need the most convincing one." Scourge growled. "What does- -" Sonic was cut short as Scourge quickly took off, Sonic stood staring, slightly dumbstruck as to why he'd just take leave. Then it hit him, Scourge's path was the same Amy had taken earlier.

Amy's PoV:

"Ok cheese, can you grab Cream's attention real quick." I asked, fiddling with a white blouse and blue dress. Cream came over, bagged purchased clothing held in her hands. "Ok, which do you like better?" I asked, alternating the two over my torso. "The blue on it pretty but I like the white one more." She answered me. I smiled, I needed a second opinion, and I liked the dress but I personally liked the blouse better too.

I felt a gust of wind, my dress swaying; I thought it was peculiar considering we were inside. "Good choice, I particularly like the white one better myself." …That Voice! "Scourge?! H-how?!… What… what are you doing here?!" I panicked. "I busted out, like they could hold me." He said grinning. I glanced at his teeth, sharp, just like I remembered. "What do you want?" I asked turning away towards Cream, her face was frightened; she'd never had to deal with Scourge before.

I felt a hand grip my wrist, I gasped, then I was spun back around, facing him again. "Isn't it obvious?" his other hand roughly grabbing my face. "Revenge yes, but I will rule this world." He announced. "We'll stop you, I'll stop you!" I felt myself growl. "You, are going to help me." He smirked. "Never!" I practically screeched. "That's the best part babe; you can't do a thing to stop it.

**OoooooOoOoooooO**

Scourge pulled Amy's wrists, picking her up bridal style. She cringed from the rough hit to her chest 'Sonic never hurts me.' She thought trying to push away from him. "It's only a matter of time till Sonic falls." Scourge said. Amy screamed and kicked at his chest. "Amy?!" Amy herd Sonic's voice call through the building. Amy heard Sonic yell… like he was in pain, then silence. Amy blanched.

Sonic's PoV:

"Amy?!" I called aloud, panicked, I don't want her hurt. "She's fine blue, snug in the boss' clutches, I'd be more worried about yourself." A voice I didn't recall said. "Who-" I then felt a seering pain, yelling at the top of my lungs, then I felt my knees give way, my vision blured, I blacked out.

Amy's PoV:

I couldn't move. "So-nic?..." I barley spoke. A feeling of a hand stroke down my cheek snapped my out of it. I began to struggle against Scourge again, I had to get free, I had to get Sonic, Scourge chuckled. A large Gorilla walked in, I gasped in utter horror at the sight. Sonic, held by his spines, was being dragged unconsciously to Scourge. "Shall I kill him now?" The gorilla asked. "No, I may need him alive for…" He looked into my eyes, he smirked, I looked away glaring at the wall. "…Persuasion." He said chuckling

I felt a sudden pain to my arm, I whimpered as I became dizzy, everything going black.


	3. Chapter 3: Suffocation

**Chapter 3: Suffocation**

Amy's PoV:

I cracked my eyes open, groggily and weak. I managed to sit up, finding I was on a bed. It was surprisingly soft, but how did I… Oh yeah!, Scourge attacked… there was a Gorilla?... um… and Sonic… He's in trouble. I stood up, immediately regretting it as I lost my balance to sudden dizziness. I caught myself, there appeared to be a door, a bathroom maybe. I stumbled over, I felt my face redden, I felt quite awkward. The room was a bathroom, a light blue colored one, a shower, sink and toilet of course. I splashed some water to my face. The cool water made me feel slightly better, more awake at least. I stuck my face to the water and grabbed a drink.

As my vision cleared I walked back to the bedroom. Up on the wall, there was a sick picture of Sonic, he was smiling, a military grade knife stuck directly in his forehead. I gasped, feeling nauseous, where am I?, where is Sonic?! Then it hit me, I must be in anti-mobius, this is that castle we went to a long time ago. I walked to the doors that apparently led out of the room, locked of course. "Guess I'll just have to make my own key." I said under my breath. I called for my Piko hammer. A horrible pain shot though my body, I screamed, my limbs quivered as my knees weakened. I fell to my knees and gasped. It left an aftershock from which I cringed, muffled whimpers escaping as I stood to my feet again. I thought I heard dark laughter, I thought after that shock I might be imagining it though. "Who's there?!" I yelled into the dark corner of the room. Another laugh from behind the door, I knew now I wasn't loosing it. The door was now open scourge opposite the side it opened, 'how had I not heard that open?' he closed it and locked it behind him.

"As you can see, trying to use your hammer is futile, and… unpleasant. I glared at him. "Why Am I here, what do you want, what've you done to my hammer, Where's Sonic?!" "So many question." He smirked at my unwavering glare. He took a step closer. "You're in my castle, as for your hammer, Milles is quite the useful inventor, this little bracelet will…prevent… and unwanted rebellion." He grinned, stepping closer again. "You!-" "And as for Sonic, he's fine… for now… but as for you…" I glanced at his face, his eyes gleamed, his teeth sharp in a sick grin. His hand clenched around my throat, pain and constriction flooded, I gasped, my mind hazed with panic, and closed my eyes. I felt myself lift off the ground, grip on my neck getting tighter. Then my back hit the wall, at this time I couldn't get any air to my lungs, no matter how hard I tried. I opened my eyes to blurred vision, unsure if I was even still alive, Scourge was staring deep into my eyes, I closed them again, everything was hazy now.

The last time I was so breathless and dizzy was with Sonic, he had saved me from a large badnik, the doctor for some reason thought that he could get to Sonic through me. When we escaped the base, Sonic kissed me. I still don't believe it, my first kiss, so magical and breathtaking.

I felt a pressure against my lips, I opened my eyes slightly, the blasted open at Scourge's kiss, his eyes closed. Then I felt his grip release on my neck slightly, more gradually as I slid down the wall. I tried to breathe, gasping under his lips, I felt his tongue move past my lips, I knew that was his plan all along, immediately regretting it. I struggled against him, now stuck unwaveringly against the wall. His left hand came up my check, holding my head in place through my struggle, His right holding my shoulder hard against the wall, despite my pushing to his chest. He finally pulled back, I gasped for dear life, the air almost hurt, being so alien to breathing. "I take it you liked that." He said smirking. "You almost killed me!" I said breathless, almost screeching."That's what makes it interesting." He spoke quietly now. "I thought I was dead." I whispered to myself. He chuckled, 'damn it he must've heard me. He held my chin roughly, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"Where's Sonic?!" I growled at him. "Still thinking of that wuss?!" he sneered at me, I tried to jerk away from him, only to be roughly pulled back to him, my head next to his, I felt his breath on my ear. "I'll make sure I'm the only one you think about." He whispered, I felt his lips on my neck, then a whisper. "All hail the King."

Sonic's PoV:

I felt myself crawl into consciousness, my body hurting from whatever knocked me out. "Ugh." I outwardly groaned. 'Where's Amy, is she okay?!, what has that bastard done with her?!' I tried to move, my arms were chained above my head. "There's no use trying hedgehog, Boss told me to make sure you wouldn't escape." I glanced over, there was a blue bird holding keys, perched atop the cell's door. "Boss huh?, hasn't been a cell yet I haven't busted out of." I said grinning at the bird. "First time for everything."


	4. Chapter 4: Only a Dream?

**Chapter 4: Only a Dream…**

Sonic's PoV:

I laughed out loud. "Guess you don't know me too well, do ya Bird Brain?" "I'll enjoy watching you squirm, rat." He replied, I couldn't help but smirk. I heard a scream…Amy! I lifted my feet up, now arms hung from the chains alone. I managed to get into a spin, smashing the chains with my spines before I could hurt my arms. "Impressive rat, but you still won't be leaving." He jumped down, blocking the exit. A quick spin dash and he was out. "Honestly, why do they even try." Another Scream. "AMY!" I yelled, I suppose out of habit. I grabbed the keys, letting myself out, and taking off in the direction of her voice.

Amy's PoV:

"No one will ever bow to you!" I yelled at him, the monster chuckled. "An entire world already does, lest we forget, and you'll be the first of this." I felt his hand on my leg, the other holding me to the wall like and Iron bar. My breath hitched as I tried to pull away. "Get your hand away from there!" My dress began to be tugged up, and I screamed. "Now, what a lovely voice, I'll love to elict more of that." A shut my mouth immediately, 'sick jerk'. He must've picked up on that for he began to chuckle to himself, still pulling up my dress. I struggled against him, but also trying to keep my mouth shut.

My dress was now tossed to the floor, I panicked to get away from him, only in my underwear now, I pushed by his side, trying to run for the door. As I felt him re-grasp me, I couldn't help but wonder what I was expecting, he's the evil fastest thing alive, no way I'd get by him. I then realized his grip layed on my breast, he tightened his grip and I couldn't help but scream. "Please, stop touching me, let me go." I pleaded. "Pleading to your king?" I could hear the smug amusement in his tone. "I-I" I chose to stop talking.

The door then shattered to pieces, in a blur of wood, blue and green.

Sonic's PoV:

I ran up to the door the noise seemed to be coming from. I placed my ear on the door. "Please, stop touching me, let me go." 'Amy!?' "Pleading to your king?" 'SCOURGE!' "I-I" 'My Ames' I shattered the door, Scourge came straight for me, tossing Amy haphazardly to the bed.

Amy's PoV:

I landed on the bed, the room blurred around me in green and blue. The blurs would stop now and then, Sonic landing a blow on Scourge, Scourge countering. I found myself unable to move, only to watch. I glanced down at my wrist, the bracelet was gone, I glanced to the floor, it was smashed in pieces laying there. I had a sudden idea, I called for my Piko hammer and swung full force at Scourge's green blur. Sonic smashed into the wall hard, I gasped. "Thanks Babe." Scourge said to me with a grin, Sonic launched at him from the wall behind. "Sonic!" I yelled to the mashed up blurs.

Scourge hit the ground with a thud face first, I looked to Sonic, Blood, bruises and cuts covered him. "Oh…Sonic…" Sonic looked to me, eyes wide. "Take my hand Amy, he won't be out for long!" He told me. I grabbed his outstretched hand, he swept me up and began down a corridor I've never seen.

We were out, the cool breeze against my panic heated skin. "You can rest Amy, I've got you." I felt a small kiss to my cheek, with an elated sigh, I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. "Sonic?" I asked, trying to prize myself was easy. I stood up, pacing around my room, confused, how did I get back here, back to our Mobius, did that even happen, I felt so real, but where's Sonic? "Was it all only a dream?" I spoke softly aloud.

The sun outside shone bright, I walked over to my mirror. I gasped nearly screaming at my reflection. My neck wrapped in a bruise. I felt a gust of wind, too shocked to scream, crystal blue eyes staring at me, a smirk. "No babe, it was not."


End file.
